


Want

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Law and Order, Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, One Night Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although she thinks she has everything back, Alex finds herself still looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**: SVU belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal.

The room should have been smoky. It should have been, but there were some things that were simply destined to be relegated to distant memory and short stories. Alex stared into her scotch, more caught in the thought of drinking it than actually imbibing the stuff. It was an acquired taste that had never quite settled with her, but appearances could be everything.

"So, what's your problem?"

She hadn't noticed the shadow fall over her table, and while the place was shadowy enough to dismiss any distinction—if a shadow could have distinction—in this one, she could hardly deny immediately recognizing the voice. When Alex looked up, Abbie Carmichael had her hands on her hips and one of her eyebrows arched. She looked…Alex searched for the word. She looked brazen. Alex remembered when she herself had been described as brazen.

"So you're still in New York."

She fingered her glass as Abbie slid into the seat next to her and crossed her almost too long legs. "Contrary to popular belief, I never left, but they keep me busy enough. So are you gonna drink that or just stare at it?"

As if rising to a challenge, Alex lifted the glass, feeling its weight more than she tasted its contents. She sat it down, empty. Her father would call that a waste, but she found his voice in her mind less and less those days.

"You look like hell, Cabot."

Alex met Abbie's dark eyes. "I thought people from the South were never that blunt."

"Maybe they aren't," Abbie said, a smirk on her face as she leaned forward. "But I'm from Texas."

Even with her mood, Alex couldn't help but chuckle. She shook her head without even attempting to try to unpack that type of reasoning. But she didn't have to, not with the scotch, not with the low lights, not with the waiter who brought Abbie something too dark in a tall stein and took away her glass as she nodded for another.

"Hear you're back at SVU. Imagine that." Abbie wasn't smirking anymore, but it was in her voice. It was always in her voice, from what Alex remembered, until something else, something hard and serious replaced it. She wouldn't have wanted to meet that part of Abbie from across the aisle or in an ally at 2AM, but she understood the need for that change.

What Alex couldn't reconcile, not anymore at least, was how to push that aside when there wasn't a case, a victim…something to fight for. Every time she walked into the bullpen now, into her office, into court…she was still fighting.  
"I'm filling in a gap," she said finally as the waiter put a fresh drink in front of her. "Not looking to come back, are you?" Her voice took an unintentional edge that seemed more frequent lately.

"Hell no, Alex." Abbie made a face before taking a long sip of her beer, as if washing that away. "I was never really there in the first place."

"It's beginning to feel like I wasn't either." Alex rubbed her forehead and sat back in her chair, full glass still in front of her. She glanced around the bar, taking in the half empty bar. It was almost too much of a cliché to take seriously. She turned her gaze back to Abbie, focusing for a moment on her long fingers wrapped around the sweating stein. "This isn't how I wanted to spend my night," she said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

Alex knew she would not apologize later for taking Abbie's smirk as an invitation that night when she hadn't what seemed like so many years before. She slid out of her seat and pushed her hair back as she pursed her lips. "Yeah."

"Not one to let a girl finish a beer, are you?" Abbie was licking her lips, smiling as she pushed the glass away. Alex held her stare as she put bills on the table, anchoring them with her still full glass.

"Forget the beer, Abbie," she said, before turning on her heel.

*****

They were a tangle of limbs as soon as they were inside Alex's apartment. She hadn't asked what Abbie had been doing at the bar, hadn't considered the coincidence, and she didn't plan to. Abbie's lips were hot against hers, and she could taste hops and, faintly, cocoa as she kissed her. Alex moaned softly as their lips broke apart; Abbie had her pressed into a corner, the sharp points of her hips pressing into Alex's skin. She lifted her chin, tilting her head to the side as Abbie kissed down her jaw, down her neck.

All Alex could breathe was the scent of Abbie's shampoo, tea tree and mint covering the slight musk of Abbie's perfume as she ran her fingers through the silky locks. She was pressing back, wet and pulsing with want, with the need to simply feel. And Abbie was pressing her hand underneath Alex's shirt, longer fingers walking up her ribs, pushing underneath her bra to brush against her nipples.

"This more what you had in mind?"

That drawl, that distinct twang rang through Alex's ears against the blood rushing there. She pressed forward, pushing Abbie against the opposite wall in the small entryway. They nearly stumbled over a small table, and Alex's keys rattled off of it, onto the floor. She kissed the brunette fiercely, wanting her own lips to bruise, and she tasted nothing, save need. If that was not answer enough, Alex pressed her thigh between Abbie's, pushing the brunette's skirt up with her knee. She felt heat through Abbie's damp panties, but the frenzy had built so quickly that she could not even take the time to smirk.

Somewhere, Alex realized Abbie had slipped out of her shoes. She kissed down Abbie's neck, underneath her collar where she nipped lightly above her collarbone. When Abbie moaned, she pressed her hips, her thigh forward. She nipped harder, leaving a pale mark on the brunette's olive skin. Alex could feel those fingers in her hair, on her neck, holding her close, and that was she wanted. They were locked together there, and she moaned at the smothering proximity.

She moaned at the pressure of Abbie's touch as the brunette ran the flat of her palms down Alex's back. It was as if she could feel every wrinkle in the fabric of her shirt for what she could not feel of Abbie's skin. She was grasping for Abbie's buttons, only half finishing before cupping one of the brunette's breasts, rubbing her thumb over what she could feel of Abbie's erect nipple underneath the slight padding in her bra. She did not have to think.

She did not have to think when Abbie pulled her closer, pressing into her thigh, a look of bright abandon on her face. Alex pushed her bra up, ignoring any ruined aesthetic as she bent and took one of Abbie's nipples between her lips. She heard Abbie moan again, felt the brunette's hands slide underneath her skirt, nails biting into her ass moments later. Her own breath was jagged when she felt Abbie come against her, and Alex barely registered the moments afterwards as Abbie's breath slowed, as the brunette managed to press Alex back into her corner.

Alex looked down, moaning as Abbie slipped to her knees, smirking up at her as she pulled Alex's skirt with her. She tangled her fingers in Abbie's hair, demanding what the brunette was already giving, moaning as she felt the heat of Abbie's tongue through her panties.

"Do you tease this much in Texas too?" she asked, her voice thick in her own ears.

Abbie was slowly pulling her panties down, long fingers teasing Alex's skin until they reached her knees and let the fabric drop. "Only when we intend to deliver," Abbie replied, Alex feeling the breath of her words hot against her skin.

She bucked forward involuntarily as Abbie's tongue finally touched her, and she felt the brunette hands firm and immediate on her hips, holding her in place against the wall. Alex closed her eyes, fighting to let go of her own desire as each slow, long stroke of Abbie's tongue became quicker, more intense. Finally, she felt her release almost as if she were watching it from as distance. Alex tightened her fingers in Abbie's hair, wanting, begging to feel it more acutely before a feeling of foggy coolness settled upon her.

Abbie was standing, still smirking even as she buttoned her shirt and straightened her hair. Alex watched her hands, eyes following them until Abbie took her face in her hands, leaving her with a firm, parting kiss.

And as the door clicked closed, Alex could taste herself acutely against the faint smell of musk and sweat in the air.


End file.
